


Spencer-Lassiter Children

by TheWolfFearsHer



Series: Spencer-Lassiter Children [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Juliet O'Hara - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, POV Outsider, juliet is oblivious, please someone draw lassiter on the beach, shawn spencer and carlton lassiter are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfFearsHer/pseuds/TheWolfFearsHer
Summary: Juliet isn’t sure when she first notices it, but it all comes to her when she offers Shawn a Pineapple smoothie. She’s going out on a food run and Shawn is occupying Lassiter’s desk in an attempt to annoy him, she offers to pick up a Pineapple smoothie, he looks almost sick as he denies it. He tries to hide the obvious disgust in his voice as he says, “No, thank you.” She frowns and Gus whips his head around and she doesn’t blame him for being surprised, but that’s not what he sees in his eyes, hope maybe? Lassiter walks into their area just as she asks, “I thought Pineapple smoothies were your favorite?” Gus makes an abort sign with his hands, but she isn’t sure why. “What are you talking about?” Lassiter frowns joining in the conversation. “Nothing Lassie, Juliet here was just getting some drinks for us.” Lassiter hums and looks at Shawn full of suspicion and Juliet makes her break. Then she remembers all the times Shawn had to go to the bathroom in the middle of a conversation, when his face twisted up in an attempt to hide nausea, and the one time the smell of a dead body actually made him throw up with Gus.





	Spencer-Lassiter Children

**Author's Note:**

> Checked with Grammarly, even though it's typically used for essays haha.

Shawn Spencer(29) and Carlton Lassiter(35) have been married for 9 years with their 6-year-old son and 4-year-old daughter. Now the Santa Barbara Police Department knows very little about Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, the man keeps his home life separate for many reasons, he even refused to write down his spouse’s name in his records. Now of course Chief Vick knew that his husband was Shawn Spencer, but other than that the only reason people from the department even know he’s married his because of the ring he proudly displays on his left ring finger, nobody asks what woman would be brave enough to marry Carlton Lassiter, nobody even considers it could be a guy. 

The only way people in the Police Department found out Lassiter had kids was because Chief Vick put him on a case 2 years ago, involving kidnappings. The kidnapper had a specific type, blue-eyed, brown-haired 4-year-olds. Lassiter’s face became angry and he became closed off stated he had to make a phone call and came back looking relieved. It was an easy assumption to make, so the Police Department knows that Lassiter has at least one child. 

Shawn Spencer comes spiraling into the Police Department after giving a tip, claims he’s psychic because Lassiter’s partner Lucinda doesn’t believe Shawn is innocent, and Lassiter can’t say anything without revealing Shawn as his husband. Shawn doesn’t wear a ring on his finger, he doesn’t trust himself not to play with it and eventually lose it, so he wears it on a necklace safely tucked under his shirt. If he doesn’t untuck it everyone assumes he’s the playful, bachelor that never grew up. Shawn is such a child that nobody even tacks on to the fact that he has children of his own. Shawn gets Lucinda fired because somebody had told the Chief about his little spiel of Lucinda being attracted to Lassiter. 

Juliet O’Hara is a damn good detective, rookie or not. Her only problem, in Lassiter’s opinion, is that she tries way too hard to be friendly. Logically Lassiter knows that she isn’t flirting with him, she has eyes for Shawn’s best friend Burton Guster but genuinely trying to be his friend. She asks way too many questions and tells him way too much information about herself. He curses himself when he accidentally reveals that he’s allergic to mint, it’s something she can use against him, not that he thinks she ever will. Slowly he finds himself falling for Juliet’s friendly charms and revealing little tidbits of information about himself. One night he finds himself accidentally revealing that it’s his anniversary, he stops mid-sentence but finds Juliet beaming like it’s the best news she’s ever heard. Lassiter looks at her weird before pulling on his jacket, “I do have a life outside of this Department O’Hara.” Juliet begins seeing Lassiter in a new light after that day. 

Juliet thought Head Detective Carlton Lassiter was a hard ass, she thought he was a man of all work and no play. She had heard rumors about him being married and she had seen the ring, but she didn’t believe it till that night he told her that he was leaving, she had been confused it was only 5 pm and Lassiter usually stayed a lot later, but then he had told her it was his anniversary. She couldn’t hide the grin on her face from that. After that she had started seeing Lassiter in a different sight, she noticed him hide a smile at his phone. She suddenly knew deep down that Lassiter was a family man, that the Lassiter she sees every day is a fake version of him. 

Lassiter gets a phone call and stomps out of the station with no explanation, Juliet tries to ask but he yells, “Not now O’Hara!” He comes back 20 minutes later with a little boy, he has Lassiter’s blue eyes and somebody else’s brown hair, she briefly wonders what Lassiter’s wife must look like. The boy looks sheepish and is walking with his head down while Lassiter stomps back through the Bullpen. Lassiter pulls out his desk chair and commands in a loud voice, the one he uses when Rookie Officers are annoying him, “You will sit here, you will not speak, you will not leave!” Lassiter’s voice is in that angry whisper, as if not to draw attention, but everyone is already looking at him. When Lassiter looks back up, past his desk and everyone jumps back to work. The little boy opens his mouth and Lassiter snaps, he whispers so low that O’Hara is pretty sure only the three of them can hear, “Do not make me tell your father!” Why would Lassiter say that, isn’t he the boy’s father? And oh, oh Lassiter is married to a man. She briefly wonders if that’s why Lassiter has never told anyone who he’s married too, maybe he’s worried that it’ll ruin his career. 

Juliet isn’t sure when she first notices it, but it all comes to her when she offers Shawn a Pineapple smoothie. She’s going out on a food run and Shawn is occupying Lassiter’s desk in an attempt to annoy him, she offers to pick up a Pineapple smoothie, he looks almost sick as he denies it. He tries to hide the obvious disgust in his voice as he says, “No, thank you.” She frowns and Gus whips his head around and she doesn’t blame him for being surprised, but that’s not what he sees in his eyes, hope maybe? Lassiter walks into their area just as she asks, “I thought Pineapple smoothies were your favorite?” Gus makes an abort sign with his hands, but she isn’t sure why. “What are you talking about?” Lassiter frowns joining in the conversation. “Nothing Lassie, Juliet here was just getting some drinks for us.” Lassiter hums and looks at Shawn full of suspicion and Juliet makes her break. Then she remembers all the times Shawn had to go to the bathroom in the middle of a conversation when his face twisted up in an attempt to hide nausea, and the one time the smell of a dead body actually made him throw up with Gus. Holy shit Shawn Spencer is pregnant. 

Lassiter comes into work on Monday and there’s something different about him, Juliet can’t quite place it. He seems happier, he has a bit of pep to his step. Juliet thinks about asking, but she knows he wouldn’t tell her. Two weeks later he grins at Juliet as he approaches her desk and sets something down on top of her files, she’s about to ask before she realizes that it’s an Ultrasound. She looks down at the picture, the child has no concernable features, but it’s a baby nonetheless. Lassiter tries to play it cool, “You’re always going on about how we should get to know our partners, so yeah. This is my third child, it’s only been about a month and a half, but I just thought you should know.” He shrugs trying to be nonchalant about it, but Juliet knows that this is big news, a big thing for him to tell her. She doesn’t even remember the revelation she had about Shawn the week before. 

“I’m pregnant, not an old man Gus. I am perfectly capable of walking up the stairs on my own.” Shawn’s voice travels to Juliet’s ears. “Yeah, well it’s La- when did you put your ring on your finger?” “When I found out I was pregnant, I figured it was better than people assuming I got knocked up.” Juliet frowned, did that mean Shawn was married or pretending to be married? “Technically you did Shawn, it’s not like you planned to have another kid.” Another kid? Shawn rounds the corner and Juliet can see the small prominent bump causing his shirt to be just a tad too small. “Let’s just tell the Chief that I can’t work on any cases and get out of here.” “Why can’t you work?” Juliet questions before she can stop herself. Shawn jumps a bit and Gus actually shouts. “Oh, the pregnancy disrupts the Psychic-ness,” Shawn explains simply. 

Not many men in Santa Barbara get pregnant, not many men in the world get pregnant. It wasn’t a rare thing, it was just the fact that not many men were gay and before then it was illegal to get married and not many people wanted kids unless they were married. Now that it was legal you saw more men get pregnant, but still not many, It’s been months and Shawn is very, obviously pregnant and as it turns out with twins. 

Juliet is ashamed of herself for not making the connection earlier. She’s walking along the beach when someone calls her name, the sun is setting so it takes her a minute to spot who it is. Head Detective Carlton Lassiter is sprawled out in the sand, laying on his suit jacket with his sleeves rolled up and top unbuttoned, his socks and shoes laid out next to him. She had never seen the man so unprofessional, she grinned. It looked like Lassiter got dragged to the beach before he even got the chance to change out of his work clothes, she could see his shoulder holster laying in the sand and his gun seemed to be hidden somewhere. Lassiter actually matched her grin as she came and sat next to him. She was more dressed to the occasion having gone home and changed into a tank top and shorts. “Papa!” A little girl with green eyes and brown hair shouted and Lassiter waved to her. “That’s Alisha, she’s four.” He explained to Juliet. Juliet assumed Alisha was his daughter. Closer to the water was a heavily pregnant Shawn Spencer, he was gesturing wildly to a little boy. The little boy seemed to agree with whatever Shawn was saying and ran towards Lassiter. Before Juliet even realized what was happening Lassiter was doused with a bucket of cold ocean water and the little boy was laughing loudly. “Caleb.” He hissed. “Daddy told me to!” The boy, Caleb, had Lassiter’s striking blue eyes. Juliet looked towards to ocean and there was Shawn doubled over in laughter. “SPENCER!” Lassiter yelled across the beach causing the Psychic to laugh harder.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://thewolffearsher.tumblr.com/)


End file.
